


Si supieras...

by Aurora Marsha Poirot (Amancay)



Category: North and South (UK TV), North and South - Ambiguous Fandom, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancay/pseuds/Aurora%20Marsha%20Poirot
Summary: Otra posible continuación de la escena que ocurre cuando John va a casa de los Hale llevando fruta para la madre de Margaret.Posteada originalmente en el grupo de facebook
Relationships: Margaret Hale & John Thornton, Margaret Hale/John Thornton
Kudos: 7





	Si supieras...

Golpearon a la puerta, Margaret saltó de su silla y corrió a abrir. Desde que llegó Frederick a su casa, siempre estaba al pendiente de la puerta. Ya que se había autodesignado como la encargada de prevenir la entrada de cualquier persona que no supiera de la existencia de su hermano.  
Mary era la única que estaba exceptuada, le habían puesto alguna excusa que justificara la presencia de Fred, sin entrar en detalles acerca de su relación con la familia. Ella, como siempre, simplemente sonreía y asentía. No se parecía en nada a su hermana mayor, realmente extrañaba a Bessy, pensó Margaret.  
Al abrir la puerta se quedó muda. Era el Señor Thornton que venía de visita sumamente elegante vestido, trayendo una cesta con frutas y un libro.  
Antes de que ella lograra encontrar la manera menos tajante, más agradable, de prohibirle la entrada, y así evitar agrandar aún más, la grieta que se había generado tras su rotundo rechazo, (en algún momento había albergado la pequeña esperanza de recomponer aquella ‘’amistad hostil’’ de antaño. Pero ese deseo lo veía cada vez más lejano, ya que en las últimas visitas, él prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra. En absoluto.), él dijo - Sólo he venido a devolver este libro a su padre y a traer esta cesta de frutas a su madre.  
Allí estaba otra vez, desplegando cordialidad y atenciones hacia sus padres. Con una suavidad y una delicadeza que, hacían de una tarea que era difícil, se tornara casi imposible. Por lo cual, ella se puso nerviosa y, mientras decía un agradecimiento apresurado y automático, prácticamente arrancó el libro y la cesta de sus manos, sin moverse de la entrada, que estaba bloqueando. Justo llegó Mary, y ella le pidió que lleve las cosas adentro. Ya no necesitaba decir nada, era más que claro que él no tenía permitido el ingreso.  
Margaret notó el cambio inmediato en el rostro de él, se lo veía entre atónito y, debía confesarlo, algo dolorido. Y su tono de voz lo delató cuando dijo: debe perdonarme, pensé que aún sería bienvenido a pesar de nuestro…  
Antes de que pudiera proseguir, su mirada se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa. Ella siguió su mirada y se dió cuenta de que él descubrió el abrigo y el bolso de Fred. Maldición, pensó ella, en qué estaban pensando dejar sus cosas tan a la vista.  
\- Lo siento, tienen compañía- prosiguió él. Su voz había cambiado otra vez, ella lo notó un poco molesto, hasta enfadado quizás.  
\- No, no la tenemos- respondió ella sin darse cuenta, automáticamente, nerviosa. En ese mismo momento se escucharon risas desde arriba. La incomodidad en aquel momento se volvió inmensa. Él se despidió rápidamente.  
Ella siguió intentando, ya en vano, de que la situación no terminara tan desastrosamente, diciendo: Las cosas no son lo que parecen, usted es más que bienvenido…  
Apenada volvió a entrar a su casa.  
Fred le preguntó quién había venido, y ella le respondió sin dejar de mirar por la ventana hacia afuera. Él protestó acerca de la clase de compañías a las que tenían que soportar en Milton. Pero enseguida ella lo corrigió diciéndole que el señor que acababa de irse era un buen amigo de su padre y que era de lo más atento con su madre también.  
Mientras su hermano se disculpaba por haber hablado mal y por no haber estado presente tantos años. Ella seguía mirando por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos.  
En seguida se dió cuenta de que no era sólo un simple ‘’amigo de su padre’’ el que había venido de visita e intentó indagar un poco más.  
Margaret, con una sonrisa amarga le dijo: ay, si supieras…  
-Nos vendría bien hablar de algo para distraernos un poco…- insistió Fred, cada vez más interesado.  
Así que ella le contó, cómo comenzó la relación entre la familia Hale y la familia Thornton, mientras su hermano escuchaba de lo más interesado. Se reía ante las continuas discusiones que se generaban entre su hermana y el fabricante, comerciante, ya no recordaba cómo debía llamarlo, pero no importaba, ya que le interesaba más saber qué relación tenía éste, con su hermana.  
Al llegar a la parte del relato donde ella relataba la revuelta, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al saber que ella se había plantado frente a una multitud enardecida y saltó de su asiento al oír que ella había recibido un piedrazo por él. Pero el verdadero shock, lo recibió al escuchar la propuesta de matrimonio y la respuesta de su hermana.  
Ella finalizó su discurso comentando que ya no sabía cómo comportarse en su presencia, que estaba intentando por todos los medios no seguir causando más daño. Y que anhelaba recomponer aquella ‘’amistad hostil’’.  
Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio. Mientras Fred intentaba procesar todo aquello que su hermana le contó. Observaba lo apenada que ella había quedado.  
Con el mayor tacto posible le preguntó si no cabía la posibilidad de que ella pudiese llegar a sentir algo por el Sr. Thornton y por eso se había lanzado a salvarlo.  
Ella algo nerviosa le respondió- ¿ es que no has oído? al principio me sentía molesta que él se quedase a salvo mientras los obreros iban a recibir una brutal paliza por parte de los soldados y luego me sentí responsable por haberlo puesto en aquella situación de peligro al ver que los obreros iban a arrojar cosas. Pensé que vos más que nadie lo entenderías, después de todo has salvado a todos aquellos marineros, exponiendote al mayor pelig- y se detuvo en seco al ver como el rostro de Fred se ensombrecía. -Disculpa, estábamos tratando de hablar de cosas para distraernos…  
-No, sí...comprendo lo que querés decir…es decir, claramente no lo hice por enamoramiento- ella enseguida lo interrumpió, deseosa de hablar de temas más alegres - claro, porque para eso está Dolores, ¿cierto? la dama de la que me habías hablado.  
Fred dijo riendo - buen intento, ya hablaremos de ella, ahora quiero saber más de tu pretendiente- Añadió con tono burlón. Causando que su hermana se ponga morada como un tomate y diga nerviosa - ¡no es mi pretendiente!, y habla bajito que nadie sabe nada de esto.  
-Pero si te hizo una propuesta de casamiento, eso lo convierte en tu pretendiente.- Prosiguió.- Aunque lo hayas rechazado de una manera tan despiadada.  
Ella todavía seguía nerviosa cuando le responde - sí, creo que fuí un poco brusca…  
-¿un poco?- respondió Fred, riendo. - Te ofreció su corazón, y vos lo rompiste, lo tiraste al piso y zapateaste encima de él… ‘’un poco’’, ¿un poco?.  
Margaret, que se encontraba cada vez más apenada, respondió -Es que tenés que comprender, que pensé que solo lo estaba haciendo sintiéndose obligado después de que recibí el piedrazo por él, y no por sentimientos. Recordá que te comenté, que no hacíamos más que discutir cada vez que nos veíamos, en aquel entonces. ¿Cómo podría imaginar que podría tener reales sentimientos?-  
-Se ve que le gustan las mujeres con personalidad fuerte, con convicciones. Aunque sean tan opuestas a las suyas. Le debe resultar mucho más emocionante tener una discusión acalorada contigo, que tener una conversación con alguna de esas damas cabizbajas que solo asienten tímidamente y no se atreven a tener argumentos propios. - Respondió Frederick.  
\- ¿Dolores es así verdad? ¿una mujer fuerte, con convicciones?- preguntó Margaret, deseosa por cambiar de tema.  
-¡Sí que lo és! - dijo él entusiasmado. Ella por un instante pensó que había logrado desviar el curso de la conversación. Enseguida se dió cuenta de que no iba a zafar tan fácilmente, cuando Fred añadió - Lo más importante es que sepas qué es lo que te gusta a vos. ¿Qué es lo que te atrae?, y sobre todo…¿si sólo es un amigo de papá y alguien que tiene buenos gestos con mamá, por qué le das tanta importancia? Es decir, podrías tranquilamente dejar que ellos lidien con él, simplemente retirarte con alguna excusa cuando él aparece.  
Ella permaneció pensativa por un momento meditando en las palabras de su hermano, intentando descifrar la enorme confusión que había en su interior. No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar, ya que apareció Dixon por la puerta del salón, indicando que su madre había despertado y que ya podrían entrar a verla.  
Enseguida postergó sus pensamientos para dedicarse por completo en pensar en su madre agonizante.


End file.
